Once Upon a Time
by SSMcPriceley
Summary: Fairytales reimagined with BoM pairings. Chapter 1 is Cunnilungi. Chapter 2 is McPriceley. Chapter 3 is Churchtarts. Chapter 4 is a mix of the three.
1. The Elderbush: Cunnilungi

The Elderbush reimagined as Cunnilungi

Despite having a sign on the door intending to welcome all visitors into the mission hut, there were few visitors who came knocking on the doors. Every time there was a knock, one of the elders would put on their best hopeful smile, grab the nearest Book, and open the door.

It was usually just another elder who'd lost a key, or once every few months some deliveries from town. Never an eager listener.

Elder Cunningham was nearest the door when they heard a knock. The elders pricked up their ears, hands simultaneously reaching for their texts. Arnold opened the door and upon revealing the person on the door step, heard behind him a collective sigh.

"Hello Nectarine!"

"Hello Arnold!" Nabulungi smiled back at the toothy grin Arnold was giving her. The other elders had to admit that he positively glowed whenever she was around, and their smiles together could rival Elder Price's.

Elder McKinley rolled his eyes at the overtly saccharine exchange, choosing to bury his head back in his book.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes!" Arnold said all too eagerly, moving over for her to enter. "It's study time at the moment so we should probably leave them alone and go to the bedroom or something."

Catching the alarmed look on Elder McKinley's face, Nabulungi quickly laughed. "I'll make sure he behaves," She said hurriedly before catching Arnold's hand and dancing off down the corridor.

Nabulungi swung her bare legs over Arnold's bed as he perched awkwardly on the end. They spent a lot of time together now. Arnold would usually tell a story filled with extravagant characters from his imagination and television.

Nabulungi scooched up the bed towards Arnold and put a hand on his shoulder, relaxing him and coaxing him further onto the bed with her. They were young and innocent, Arnold having enough shyness for both of them. Telling stories was more than enough.

"Your feet are wet." Arnold remarked, his brow furrowed, as he noticed Nabulungi's bare feet leave a wet trail across his sheets. She looked down and immediately apologised as she began trying to sweep the worst of the mud away. She settled for dangling her legs over the bed.

Arnold just smiled and joined her, sitting side by side. "You should be careful, you could hurt your feet if you don't wear shoes."

"I never wear shoes, my feet are used to the rough."

She leant backwards, her feet still hovering inches above the floor, now lying on her back looking up at the ceiling.

"Tell me a story Arnold."

He joined her, both of them looking up in at the cracked and holey ceiling, in need of a fresh coat of paint. He thought for a moment, humming slightly under his breath.

"I can't think of one."

"Come on Arnie." He smiled instantly at the playfulness in her voice. She was always teasing him with nicknames, as he still hadn't managed to pronounce her name.

"No really, I can't think of anything, my mind's gone blank."

"My mother used to say that all you look at can be turned into a fairy tale. Then everything is a story and you can make a story out of everything."

"You're really beautiful." He sighed, wondering how someone like him had ended up with someone so wonderful as Nabulungi. He tried not to let it bother him too much, accepting what everyone told him about them just supposed to be together. But, he couldn't help it sometimes, the thoughts just came to him.

"Tell me a story!" She poked him in the ribs, snapping him out of his daze. He giggled as she continued the assault, the tickling almost too much to bear.

"What did you do today?" He said quickly in an effort to calm her down.

"I picked some flowers, I'm giving them to Baba tomorrow. They're called Nabulungi flowers and when I was little I always used to find that very funny. Nabulungi means beautiful."

"I could have told you that."

"If you could say my name."

"So were you named after the flowers or were they named after you?"

"If a flower was going to be named after you, what would you call it?"

"Well there is such a thing as an elderbush."

She laughed at the strange sounding plant. "It's perfect! Tell me about it."

"I don't know much about it."

"Make it up then." She gave him a gentle nudge before finding his hand on top of the covers and lacing their fingers together.

"Well as you know, they're magical." He began, his creative cogs beginning to whir.

"Of course."

"In fact, they're portals between this world and the celestial kingdom. The angel Moroni can jump through the orange ring up in heaven and emerge on earth through a blue one. Understand?"

"Nope," She replied brightly. Arnold's enthusiasm excited her whether she understood what he was talking about or not.

"Well, anyway, these portals also work through time. So the angel Moroni can see through time and space."

"Just by travelling from bush to bush?"

"Yes." Arnold's story was evolving in his head, and he knew know exactly where he was going.

"Elderbushes are native to Salt Lake City. There's this one bush that he likes to visit all the time, jumping backwards and forwards. It's in a small garden in the backyard of this beautiful little house near the temple."

"Who lives there?"

"Well the first time Moroni visits, no one because the house hasn't been built yet, there's only a bush in the garden. The second time there's a boy there, he likes to read comic books and watch Star Trek."

"Like you!"

"Yeah, just like me. Then Moroni wants to visit the house in the future, but he jumps too far to a time when no one lives in the house."

"Where did the boy go?"

"He had to go away for a while. He was gone two years so his parents moved to a smaller place."

"Where had he gone?"

"You know what, that's exactly what Moroni was wondering. So he came back a few years later."

"Did he come back?"

"Yes, and the house was a bit different. It was just him now, and someone else."

"Who?"

"Moroni came back many years later after that, and found the boy had grown up and there was now a woman living with him. She was as beautiful as a flower. He watched from the elderbush and saw that they were in love. He came back every year after that and saw them grow older together, watching their lives until one time he came through the portal and the house was no longer there."

"That's sad."

"But they were happy."

"So the boy who liked to read comics and watch Star Trek fell in love with the woman as beautiful as a flower. I don't think that happens in real life."

"I think it does."

"This woman, what was her name?"

"Sorry, I can't pronounce it."


	2. Aged Ghosts: McPriceley

Aged Ghosts reimagined as McPriceley

A faint breeze was fluttering the lace curtains, wafting the dusty scent of musk out the open window.

Kevin Price sat on the recently made bed, staring out at the pristine lawn and trimmed trees beyond. If he strained to hear, he could make out the sounds of children playing in the distance.

A smile ghosted his face as his eyes flitted round the room taking in his life. Mostly photos, the occasional knick knack picked up on his travels, letters and memories. Everything from his ninety years of life that could be crammed into the tiny nursing home room.

"Kevin?"

He always thought that everyone's voice in these places sounded delicate. The nurses spoke to him in high pitch tones heaped with too much care. He smiled anyway.

"Are you ready?" The bright young thing asked.

He nodded, leaning on his cane for balance, before slowly hobbling towards the door.

He closed his eyes and leant his forehead against the glass of the car window. If he'd opened them he would've seen the fields turn to houses turn to high rise buildings. He was travelling to Salt Lake City. A very specific place within it in fact.

The car came to a rumbling holt and a nurse came to help him out. He struggled on his legs now tired with age. His arms almost seemed too weary to rest on the cane and hold himself up. He used a young arm for support.

With difficulty he made his way up the polished white temple steps. Everything about it thrust him back to the days when he was barely out of his teen years. Back when he could walk up these steps confidently believing everything he was about to hear inside.

He'd spent his childhood there, been baptized, prepared for his mission, and since he'd been sent away, he'd never come back.

He'd lost most of his faith in Uganda but a tiny part was still hanging on by a thread. The man who made him feel closest to God was by his side the whole way and he could still believe as long as Connor believed.

Once God had taken Connor from him, there was nothing left to believe in, he never needed to come back here again.

That was until he'd had a near fatal stroke the week before, and knew he had to find some kind of closure with this place. He had to speak to God at least one more time.

"Would you mind if I…?" His voice became a lost in the vast church, his whisper disappearing up to the high ceiling.

The nurse seemed to understand what he meant. She closed his hand firmly around the curve of his cane and made sure he was standing steady before letting go of his arm.

"I can wait here or outside."

"Outside? Please?"

She nodded and retreated, closing the door as she went. The triangle of light slowly closed until it was just spreading through the small crack between door and floor.

There was no one in the temple that morning, which was lucky for Kevin. It meant whatever tears he would shed would be hidden by his loneliness.

He once believed he had all the time in the world to change someone's life, to become someone. But now, taking as long as it did to reach the altar, he realised he was running out of time.

Over eighty years ago an innocent boy had decided his final resting place, and sometimes Kevin wished he could go back to the nine year old him. Everything was so clear.

As he made his way up the long aisle his heart began to sink as he noticed a figure at the other end. The figure was dressed in a white robe and was lighting some candles. Kevin decided it must be an altar boy or something. Maybe if he asked politely he'd leave.

"Excuse me?"

The figure didn't reply at first, instead raising a ghostly pale hand to a candle and picking it up.

"Kevin?"

Kevin froze, scanning the figure for any sign of recognition, furrowing his brow. He was sure he'd heard that voice before.

"That's me. Do I know you?"

"Something else on your mind? Or someone? I wouldn't mind. I'd be glad. I wanted you to be happy I told you to move on."

Kevin's heart was now thumping harder in his chest than he thought his frail body would be able to manage. The voice was more echo than substance, but he needed the figure to turn around.

"Of course I know you didn't. I've been watching you ever since I left, and there's been no one. You might have been happier. It's been too long."

"Fifty two years and seven months." Kevin choked out, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Let me see your face. Please."

Connor turned around. He was still young and glowing. His hair shone with silver and his soft skin shimmied with white light.

"You look…" Kevin stuttered before beginning to sob and collapsing into the nearest pew, clutching at the wood for support.

Connor smiled and came to stand next to him, hovering a supernatural hand above his shoulder.

Kevin was now openly weeping, not taking his eyes off Connor's face. Those bright blue eyes he missed the most, never coming across in photographs, yet here they were.

"As young as the day I died right? Or close enough."

"Sorry." Kevin whispered as he tried to wipe away the free flowing tears.

"Please don't cry."

"Sorry." Kevin repeated, stemming the torrent with his sleeve. "It's just…"

"I know."

"Are you dead?"

"For over fifty years." Connor nodded, "You know that."

"You look more alive than me."

"Always was."

There was a pause as Kevin took in the weight of the situation before they both laughed. Kevin's laugh had aged over time but Connor's was still the same.

"Why are you here?"

"You needed me."

"I've needed you every day since…since you…why only now?"

"Now seemed like the right time."

Kevin always knew when Connor was telling the truth, and even when he didn't understand it, he knew that now was one of those times.

He looked down at his hands and would've shrieked if he'd had the strength. Where once his palms had shown the weariness of time, gnarled and marked with wrinkles, they had smoothed. And as he watched, he noticed that they still were smoothing over. The same effect was happening to his wrists and forearms. He touched his face and was sure had he seen himself in the mirror, he would have seen the same there.

"Am I dead?" He looked to Connor for reassurance, strangely unafraid as he was there.

Connor looked into Kevin's wide eyes and then glanced around the church. He nodded slowly.

"You had a heart attack about five minutes ago as you were walking here. Don't panic, but if you look back the way you came you'll see yourself."

Kevin turned his head cautiously and swallowed. Sure enough, there was his body, lying just a short way in the door. He realised he hadn't turned back and so hadn't noticed.

"So you never came? Over fifty years and you never came to me."

"I couldn't."

"But I needed you."

As Kevin's skin began to softly glow, he found himself able to draw nearer to Connor. Their fingertips were milimetres apart.

"Are we in heaven?"

"Almost. I've been waiting for you so we could go together."

"Waiting for me?"

"I know you would have done the same."

"I have been waiting for you. We've both just been waiting."

"And here we are."

Kevin was young now, as young as Connor, his eyes smooth and bright. Connor gently lifted Kevin's chin towards him with a guiding finger. He leant down to place a delicate kiss on his lips. Kevin thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever experienced. Like being kissed by an angel.


	3. Sleeping Beauty: Churchtarts

Sleeping Beauty reimagined as Churchtarts

'At first life will continue on as normal. You will be able to participate in all activities, carry on your day to day life, nothing will have changed. This energy will slowly fade away until you won't have the strength to perform even the simplest tasks without help. At this stage, patients will generally move into hospital or care for their remaining days. Most patients slip into a coma which can last anywhere from a few hours up to a year. From this moment on, there is very little the doctors can do to help.'

Chris put both his hands on James's shoulders. It was the inevitableness of the whole situation that made James's stomach feel week and his hands automatically guide to Chris's. Chris was the lucky one. Chris wouldn't know that he'd drifted into sleep. James would know. James would be left behind.

"It's ok."

James was surprised that Chris could keep his voice so steady when telling such a blatant lie. He closed his eyes, a tear escaping from both. They raced down his cheeks, sliding down the worry lines and wrinkles made from frowns.

"Cup of tea?"

James shook his head. He didn't understand how Chris could be so calm about the situation. Then again, Chris wasn't the one who had to watch as the man he loved was snatched so cruelly from life.

The warm breeze that was licking at the corners of various papers suddenly turned cold. James ran a hand through his hair and down the back of his neck, wishing that the black blinking words on the computer screen would simply fade away.

The light tapping of rain began to play at the open window, droplets landing and morphing together, before streaming down the pane. Chris moved to the window to close the latch gently, the delighted shrieks of the children playing next door fading as he did so.

Nature was so cruel sometimes.

Chris moved back over to James and hovered an already thin hand over James's shoulder. James watched from the corner of his eye as the hand remained floating in mid-air, both of them realising that as soon as they made contact, they would both be too overwhelmed.

Finally Chris moved gracefully, the ends of his dressing gown billowing out behind him, to put the kettle on. He didn't know what else to do.

James had begun to work at home, spending as much precious time as he could with Chris, and if not with him, at least close to him. He'd thrown himself into his work, half forgetting what it was he was supposed to be doing as he punched holes with ferocity.

A high pitched crack from the other room made him jump, sending his pen across an unmarked page. A moment's startled pause, and then he leapt up and ran to the kitchen.

He found Chris staring at the floor in bewilderment, cradling his hand as if he'd been burnt.

"What happened?" James asked soothingly, going over to Chris and sliding his hands round his waist. Chris didn't move and it didn't take long for James to realise he was shaking.

"I'm sorry. I broke a cup." Chris's voice trembled and he looked on the verge of tears. The numb shock on his face scared James, and he mentally chastised himself for holding Chris close so he wouldn't have to look at that expression.

"It's ok, I'm not mad." James tried to smile but found the corners of his fighting against his urge. He settled for a neutral expression.

"I was just holding it and then…" Chris's voice was barely a whisper. Had they not been so close, James would've struggled to hear.

"Accidents happen." James guided Chris to stand in the doorway while he located a dustpan and brush, beginning to sweep the shards of glass away.

"I was holding it, I was taking it out the cupboard, and then…and then…"

"Shhh shhh it's ok." James was somewhat alarmed at Chris's distress, he broke things all the time, it was no big deal.

"My hand just wouldn't hold it anymore." Chris was still clutching his hand in the other, his fingers gliding across it. The kind of action that would result from pins and needles. "It just sort of…gave up."

James went over to Chris and took both of his hands in his. He used all his self restraint to not just shake them and lose himself. He tried to stay calm.

"Don't give up. Please. For me. Promise me that whatever happens, you'll hang on as long as possible. I don't know how long I can stay together but I'll try and be strong. For you. But for me, please don't give up."

It was just before the crack of dawn. The sunrise cast a long shadow down the long hospital corridors, lit only by windows at either end. The corridors were empty; the emergency drunk cases from the previous evening long since petered out.

Only one man was left in the waiting room, cluttered with magazines, discarded toys, and a fishtank. There was a single fish inside, and James had spent the past hour watching it swim round and round in little circles. He wondered what pointless solitude was like. He winced as he remembered he had the rest of his life to find out.

A doctor dressed only in a suit entered. He scanned the room finding the lonely James straight away. He didn't need to say anything. James followed him through the maze of corridors, a tight knot forming in his throat preventing his from answering the man's questions with anything more than a grunt.

"Any extended family that might wish to be here?"

James shook his head thinking back to the times Chris had talked about his family. They hardly ever visited. Excommunication was bad enough, but marrying another man had perhaps been the cherry on top of the icing. They got a Christmas card but that was about it. The only photos they had around the house of Chris's family, were of him and his little sister Emma.

He wondered if Chris had ever been awake enough to realise that this was the same hospital in which she'd spent her last hours too. He jolted himself for thinking such a thing, then remembered that Chris hadn't been there anyway, and so the hospital wouldn't be familiar.

"You can do it yourself if you want. Sometimes it's too hard for them to do and we can get a nurse in."

"I can do it," James swallowed, his voice tiny, "How hard can it be?"

They turned down yet another corridor and James began to wonder how many others had taken this journey before him. He felt like he was travelling on his own death sentence, not going to someone else's.

"It's just pulling a plug right?" His throat clenched at the thought.

"Of sorts."

James had visited Chris many times during his stay in hospital, but every time he went there was little he could do to prepare himself.

Chris had always been pale, but now he was especially pale with his pallid skin. He was tucked up with white sheets and his wispy hair spread out in a halo on the pillow. He looking like a sleeping angel.

James touched Chris's forearm with a delicate finger and held his breath, waiting for a response. He wasn't expecting one, merely hoping. The doctor had taken a step back to offer the pair of them a little space. He was empathetic enough but he'd seen this stuff every day, James didn't blame him for not displaying too much emotion at the scene.

"When you're ready, you press this button here. The machine doesn't immediately snap off, it shuts down slowly. He's already sleeping, he'll just be sleeping in a different way."

Chris had been in a coma for the past seven months. He knew it was time to let go, as it had been when he'd first been brought it, but it was harder than he thought it was going to be. Chris wasn't suffering but he wasn't living either.

James held Chris's hand, using his other to arrange Chris's fingers round it. He wished they'd suddenly come to life and hold back. But as always, the hand remained limp and virtually lifeless.

James didn't know how long he could draw this bit out for. Not long before he broke. He stroked Chris's hollow cheek with his thumb, wishing that Chris would show some sign of life, or open his eyes so he could see that brilliant blue staring back at him.

He got neither sign and so his eyes moved towards the machine next to Chris's bed. This wasn't the way Chris had imagined himself going, it wasn't the way anyone imagined themselves going, yet here he was, one of the unlucky few.

He closed his eyes and said a quick prayer, never letting his hand leave the touch of Chris's. He liked to think that Chris was praying too with him. He wasn't sure exactly where Chris was right now, but he knew he was soon going to be in heaven. He prayed for God to welcome the newest angel, and take care of him until he could come and protect him again.

James gazed at the face he had come to know and love. He could recognise every freckle, line and beautiful flaw that had been carved there by time. Chris's lips were slightly parted, the faintest trace of breath passing in and out. There wasn't even enough to make his chest move.

James licked his own dry and cracked lips and leant towards Chris, knowing that this was the final moment they would both have together. It wasn't what he wanted, but he had to make it the best he could, he had to stay strong for Chris like he'd promised.

"I love you." James mouthed, a slight trace of breath forming the words. There was no one to here, no point in speaking them aloud. He said them to himself mostly, knowing that if Chris was listening he didn't need to make a sound.

To James, Chris was still his angel. His beautiful angel with kind lines and soft edges, a warm presence and an even warmer heart. As James leaned in close to Chris's silent and delicate face he imagined that Chris was only sleeping.

Chris's lips were as soft as feathers.


	4. Cinderella

Cinderella reimagined as McPriceley, Churchtarts and Cunnilungi

"I should just do it!"

"Uh uh." Kevin replied to his best friend slightly uninterestedly. The pair were eating lunch together but, Kevin was mainly preoccupied with checking his watch to make sure he wasn't late to his next lesson, and looking over Arnold's head to try and catch the eye of a certain person beyond.

"Do you have a date yet?"

Kevin shook his head, sullenly returning to his apple. He had to worry about prom, homecoming, let alone his own haphazard dating, that he thought it was just unfair for the school to organise a valentine's ball as well.

It wasn't like he'd had offers. He was pretty sure that the girl he sat next to in history had left her number, tucked into the front cover of his text book, at least six times.

She was perfectly nice, as were the others who had gladly volunteered to be clinging to his arm all evening, but he'd said no to all of them. There was only one person he was willing to take to the ball.

"But how should I do it?"

"Arnold please," Kevin rolled his eyes at his friends misplaced distress, "Just go up to her and ask her."

"But how?" Arnold whined, drawing out the vowels. He suddenly went quiet and his eyes widened at something over Kevin's shoulder. "It's her," He moaned, his fingers going limp and almost dropping his sandwich.

Kevin turned his head to try and scout who Arnold was staring unsubtly at.

"Well don't look now!" Arnold grabbed Kevin's shoulder and pulled him back to face him. His expression was nervous as he tried to flatten his unruly curls. He took off his glasses and put them away before squinting and blinking rapidly, resolving to put them back on again.

"She's coming over!" Arnold shrieked, "Help me!"

"Just relax," Kevin said, before turning round to flash Nabulungi a megawatt smile. She acknowledged his presence with her own smile, but she mostly paid attention to Arnold.

"Hey!" Her eyes were bright and enthusiastic. Arnold grinned back at her. An awkward silence followed before Arnold realised he hadn't replied.

"Oh um, hey…" He took his glasses off again so he would have something to fiddle with, and maybe, he thought, he'd be able to talk to her more easily if she was just a blur to him.

"I'll leave you to it then shall I?" Kevin half rose holding his tray in his hand.

"Ok bye!" Nabulungi said at the same time as Arnold said quickly "No stay!"

Kevin now found himself in an uncomfortable squat, not sure where to go. "I'll leave," He said finally, making towards the door with purpose.

"Connor Connor Connor Connor!" A blonde whirlwind rushed past him, almost sending him spinning. The figure was Chris Thomas, Connor's best friend. Kevin found himself slowing down so he could listen to their conversation.

"He asked me to the valentine's ball!" Chris looking like he was floating as he buzzed the news.

"He has been your boyfriend for over a year now," Connor grinned at so much excitement in one so tiny, "It would be a bit strange if he didn't."

"Yeah but still," Nothing could damped Chris's spirits, especially when it came round to talking about James Church. "Have you found a date yet?"

"No," Connor sighed, "I'm not sure if I even want to go."

"Don't be stupid. Have you asked-"

He was cut off by a warning stare and a frantic hand gesture. The conversation went silent and Kevin realised he'd stopped moving and it was becoming increasingly obvious why. He suddenly became incredibly interested in the wall in the distance, carrying his tray out of the canteen.

Once he was gone, Chris turned to Connor and raised his eyebrows, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Don't," Connor said immediately knowing what was coming.

"So it IS him."

"Shut up Chris."

"Maybe you should ask him, he might not have the guts to do it in time."

"I don't think so." Connor shook his head and began leading the way out, inwardly praying that Kevin had picked up the speed so they wouldn't meet in the corridor. "My parents aren't letting me go anyway."

They shouldered their bags and made their way down the corridor to be in time for their next lesson. Chris squealed as a certain someone came up behind him and slid his hands around his waist. Connor rolled his eyes and took a sidestep out the way to avoid the now diverted traffic in the corridor.

"I was just telling Connor the good news."

"What did he expect?" James rested his head on Chris's shoulder and turned the pair of them to face Connor. "Have you found someone yet?"

"Why is everyone so keen that I have a date? The answer's no if you're wondering."

"Do you want me to set you up with one of my friends?"

"It really doesn't matter, I can't go anyway."

James shrugged and gave Chris one more squeeze before heading off in the direction of his next class. "See you in biology." He called over his shoulder.

"What about Steve?" Chris suggested.

"Eww Steve." Connor wrinkled his nose and kept walking. "I haven't talked to Steve in ages."

"Well I'm not just letting you not go. Everyone's going, even Noah's found himself a date."

Connor came to his class first. He paused before entering squinting at a note tacked to the door. "My class has been cancelled." He turned to Chris.

"Why?"

"She's sick. I might spend some time in the library."

"I guess I'll see you later then." Chris hitched his bag and gave Connor a smile, "And be open to options."

"I already said I couldn't go."

"Sure."

Connor turned in the opposite direction and began to walk along the corridor, wondering how many more times people were going to ask him. He mentally braced himself as he saw Arnold and Nabulungi walk out the canteen hand in hand.

She was giggling at something clearly very funny by the look of it. He was looking at her adoringly, pushing his glasses up his nose at three second intervals.

She waved at him and Connor returned it, though slightly lacklustre.

"Arnold invited me-"

"To the prom." Connor finished for her. "Fancy that."

"And she said yes," Arnold said, staring in disbelief at the hand in his.

Connor said goodbye and continued walking past the couple to the library which was in another block of the school.

Chris's head was in the clouds as he wandered to his next class. Things like this always made him feel like his relationship with James had begun fresh. He wasn't really looking where he was going, so when he bumped in to someone walking in the opposite direction, he wasn't prepared.

"Kevin?" He said a little breathlessly, the wind knocked out of him, as he bent down to pick up the books he'd dropped. After looking behind Chris, Kevin knelt down to help Chris.

"If you're looking for Connor he's-"

"I wasn't looking," Kevin said hurriedly, glancing to the left and right to make sure no one was listening in. "Where did you say he was again?"

"I didn't."

"Oh."

"But if you're looking-"

"Which I'm not."

"Which of course you're not. He's in the library."

"Thanks." Kevin took off towards the library without a backwards glance to Chris.

"I thought you said you weren't looking." Chris called after him with a sly grin on his face.

"I'm going to borrow a book, can't I even do that?"

Chris didn't answer, instead choosing to head towards the class he was already late for, his face buried in his books hiding the knowing smile.

Meanwhile, Connor had found himself a comfortable niche in the library inside the theatre section and was browsing through the shelves. After finding an interesting title, he settled into one of the chairs and cracked the spine.

Kevin didn't go to the library very often, so had no idea what he was looking for. He received plenty of disapproving stares from his fellow students causing him to slow his urgent run to a walk. He figured it was for the best, not wanting to send out the wrong signals.

He spotted Connor, his legs curled up under him, as he sat engrossed in a book. He suddenly froze wondering how to go about this most delicate of tasks.

"Connor?"

His voice came out way to loud and he felt every pair of eyes on him, including several irritated shhhing sounds. Connor looked up quickly finding his throat close up.

"What are you doing here?" Was the first thing that he could heave into his mouth.

"Uh…doing library things."

"You can read?" Connor felt the embarrassment of ten people all at once, inwardly cringing at every word that he couldn't stop pouring out. He began to feel incredibly self-conscious of how loudly he was breathing, and how his palms had started to sweat, and how he could feel a blush spread up his neck turning his cheeks pink.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Sorry I didn't mean, I just, I mean I…panicked."

"Why?" Kevin asked the question with sincerity but at the suddenly even more embarrassed expression on Connor's face, he realised why. Maybe he'd have more luck than he originally thought.

"Actually," He began, taking a seat on one of the comfy chairs next to Connor, "I wanted to ask you something."

He found himself sinking further into the cushions of the chair, and part of him wished it would just swallow him up so he wouldn't have to be in this encounter anymore.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if, well, if you had a date yet for the valentine's day ball?"

"I'm not going," Connor said slowly after a deep breath. He looked at the floor, avoiding Kevin's hurt expression.

"How come?"

"My parents won't let me." He replied simply, opening his book again, wishing the pages enough were large enough to cover him.

"Oh." Kevin didn't know what to say to that. Inside he was very disappointed. It had taken a lot for him to ask Connor, and all Connor had done was reject him. He disobeyed his parents all the time, it was no big deal. He felt stupid for even thinking for a moment, that Connor would do such a thing for him.

Connor too, didn't think it was the best answer he could give. Honestly, he would rather be with all his friends, but his parents would disagree. It wasn't a conversation he wanted to repeat, but his father had got quite heated about the sanctity of love. He wasn't sure his father knew the first thing about it, but he didn't want to argue.

Kevin bit his bottom lip, nodded, glanced at Connor's cast down eyes for a moment before nodding again and swiftly leaving the library.

"You should have said yes." Chris was saying incredulously as Connor recounted the events of earlier on their walk home.

"And then what? Just not turn up?"

"No." Chris rolled his eyes and tutted, slightly losing his patience at Connor's melodrama. "Say yes, and then, and this is the best part, DO turn up."

"I can't, I already explained."

"Chris, there are something's in this world that we can't have. For me that's Kevin."

"Oh my gosh what is wrong with you! He asked you out didn't he? Last time I checked, that's like hidden code or something for I want to go out with you."

They'd come up to Chris's house and he was about to turn off.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Call him or something."

"I don't have his number."

"He'll call you then."

"He doesn't have my number."

"Why are you being so difficult Connor?"

"You don't know what it's like." Connor looked so desolate, just standing there in his self pity that Chris couldn't help feeling sorry for him. He took his best friend into a hug. "My family aren't like yours, they don't understand."

Connor successfully managed to avoid Kevin throughout the next week of school and it wasn't easy. He seemed to be popping up everywhere and it didn't help that Chris planned most of it.

"He's got your number now." Chris was telling Connor as they waited outside their next class.

"How?"

"He's on James's team remember? Has he called you yet?"

"No," Connor said thinking back to the times the phone had rung at home and his mother had asked him if he knew a Kevin.

It wasn't that he didn't want to go with Kevin, because he did. It was because he didn't want to disappoint him. There was still a small part of him that thought maybe one day, just maybe, he'd fall in love with a nice girl and they'd get married and live happily ever after.

"Well, if you get a chance to come tonight, it would be nice to see you."

The day passed slowly and Connor tried to detach himself from all the hype about the coming event that was buzzing round school. He walked home with Chris as usual, who was plaguing him with the information about what he was going to wear, before he made it through his front door.

All the clocks in his house felt like the sound had been magnified ten fold. Taunting him with the fact that the time until the whole school would be enjoying themselves was slowly approaching.

He shut himself in his room, staring blankly at the pages of his homework, trying hard not to think about all this friends that evening, least of all Kevin.

He thought that the small tap at his window might have been the start of some rain, but then there was another louder one. Then what felt like something heavy flinging itself against the window pane, rattled the glass and he jumped out of his chair and went to look.

Just as he opened the window he saw something come hurtling towards him through the darkness and promptly ducked. It fell through the window and landed with a thud on his carpet.

"James! You almost hit him!" A harsh whisper carried through the darkness.

"Chris?" Connor raised a hand to his eyes, shielding the light so he could see. "Is that you?"

"Who else were you expecting?"

"Umm…no one."

"Chris it's cold." James's voice whined.

"James is with you?"

"Yeah, just shut up for a sec while I climb this tree."

Connor turned back into his room and went to a drawer and rummaged for a moment until he found what he was looking for. He held the torch up to shine a light on the tree that snaked up to his window.

Chris hadn't made it very far. He'd shimmied up the trunk and was now crawling along a low level branch with obvious difficulty. James was trying and failing to cover his laughter.

"Do you want me to just open the door?"

"Would you?" Chris clambered off the branch panting slightly and brushing himself down.

"Yeah, come round the back, but be quiet."

He slipped downstairs, on socked feet, constantly checking behind him. He let Chris through the back door, James following after, and the three of them padded softly back up the stairs.

"I thought you were at the ball?" Chris looked confused to the pair of them, both wearing tuxedos.

"Chris thought we should make a little stop first." James sat down on the end of Connor's bed and gestured to Chris to carry on.

"You're going to the ball, no, shh, don't argue with me. You're going and you're going to look nice and you're going to dance with Kevin and then you'll fall in love. Ok? Any questions?"

"Chris I-"

"Good! Let's get on with it then."

James was watching with amusement as Chris opened Connor's wardrobe and began sifting through his clothes. He chucked a few things behind him as he searched. Finally he pulled out a suit and tie.

"This'll have to do, I don't suppose you've got a tux tucked away anywhere?"

Connor shook his head, looking down at the items Chris was thrusting into his hands. There was pause as he stared, as if unsure what to do.

"Well don't just stand there, we're late enough already."

"What am I going to say to my parents?"

"Nothing."

"But what if they-?"

"Connor! Stop complaining and get dressed!"

Kevin was sitting at a pristine, white clothed table, tapping his fingers restlessly on it. He didn't seem to acknowledge anyone's presence, instead staring into the distance.

"You ok buddy?" Arnold fell into the seat next to him.

"Yeah," Kevin replied wistfully as Nabulungi came over to Arnold and put a hand on his shoulder. She had a smile that could light up more of the room than Kevin's could, which was a good thing at the moment considering Kevin wasn't smiling much that evening.

"Arnold is an amazing dancer!" She smiled slightly breathlessly, "You should join us."

"I don't really feel like it." Kevin took a swig of water and began scanning the room.

"I know loads of my friends would want to dance with you." Nabulungi offered sincerely.

"I'll dance with you." Arnold grinned.

Kevin laughed and shook his head. "It's ok, I was going to…never mind. Have you seen Connor anywhere?"

"I don't think he came." Arnold gave a quick glance round the room and shrugged. Kevin went back to tapping on the table while Arnold gave him an apologetic look.

"No," Nabulungi said suddenly, "He came."

Kevin looked at her and then followed her eyes to where she was looking. His mouth instinctively parted slightly.

Connor was standing awkwardly by the door, he'd clearly just appeared, one hand round the wrist of the other. Chris gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder before taking James's hand and wandering off onto the dance floor.

"Do you feel like dancing now? Do you Kevin? Kevin?" But Arnold's question went unanswered as Kevin was already dashing across the dance floor to see Connor on the other side.

Connor looked up as he heard someone come towards him, his eyes instantly meeting Kevin's who tried to flash a smile but found himself too struck to do so.

"Hey," Kevin said, leaning forward so he could be heard over the music.

"Hey," Connor replied shyly.

"You came."

"Yeah."

"I can't really dance but we can try."

"That's ok, I can, I'll teach you."

"What are they saying?" James asked Chris who was staring intently at the scene.

"I dunno, I can't hear."

"What's happening?"

"They're going to dance."

"We should dance."

"Yeah, just one sec. Woah! That was quick!"

"What? What?! Get out my way I want to see."

"Way to be forward, go Kevin!"

"What are they doing?"

"Come here, I'll show you."


End file.
